


Pet Shop of Nightmares

by Ver (verloren1983)



Series: Blind_Go Chat Drabbles [7]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru looks for a pet. Waya tags along just for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Shop of Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one is actually different from the title- SHOCKER! XD For the curious, the prompt was "lizard."

"You know, I'm not sure you getting a pet is a good idea, Shindou," Waya commented as they walked through the pet shop. "I mean... you'd totally forget about it or something."

"Would not."

"You would too, and then you'd only figure it out when your room started smelling bad..."

Hikaru made a face. "That's gross."

Waya rolled his eyes and pointed at a lizard. "Lizards are pretty sturdy. And they live a long time, I think."

Hikaru looked at it thoughtfully, but then moved on and turned the corner. "Oh, that's cool."

Waya looked. "A fish?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Okay, Ogata junior..."

Hikaru flushed. "Never mind," he said quickly.


End file.
